


Walked In

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata walked in on Takumi for heard him saying 'Hinata' and he was shocked at what he saw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked In

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

Hinata could faintly hear Takumi's voice calling for him. He swiftly opened the door to see what was wrong and closed it behind himself. 

"Lord Takumi, Wha-" Hinata started to say, but stopped and he was a bit shocked. Takumi naked, his hair down, camellia oil to the side, fingers inside of himself, and his other hand was stroking himself.

Takumi heard Hinata and he was unable to move or speak for the shock was too great. His cheeks burning, he was unsure what to say or do, and it didn't help that Hinata was just standing there with wide eyes. 

"I can understand if you no longer want to be retainer, Hinata. This is completely and utterly disgraceful." Takumi managed to say to him, his voice shaking, and he moved his fingers out slowly. Closing his legs and putting a towel over his lap. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving, Lord Takumi. I was just shocked that's all." Hinata informed him while walking over towards him. "Never saw you looking like this before and to think you would be calling out my name...out of everyone."

"I'm sorry...It won't happen again, Hinata." Takumi said in a low voice and taking a few deep breathes trying to calm himself down. 

"I don't mind, Lord Takumi." Hinata said while smiling brightly and moves the towel away. "It's an honor."

"You don't have to do this.." Takumi stated firmly to him.

"I'm doing this because I want to Lord Takumi." Hinata whispered into his ear and he moves his hand between Takumi's legs hearing him let out a gasp. "Seeing you doing that woke something up in me." 

"Hah, Hinata." Takumi said in a low voice, he was biting down on his lip, and trying to keep from being too loud.

"Can I kiss you, Lord Takumi?" Hinata asked him and he recieved a 'Yes'. Hinata kissed him on the lips, Takumi kissing back, tongues exploring, and breathing through their noses. When they parted saliva dripping from their lips and panting.

Takumi opens his legs, pours camellia oil onto Hinata's hands, and places the bottle to the side. Hinata stroking harder and Takumi squirming trying to keep holding on for not wanting to cum too fast. He could feel Hinata sucking on his neck marking him, Takumi loved it the feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being loved, and wanting more of it.

"Ngh, Hinata." Takumi moans, his hand on the back of Hinata's head, and fingers running through his rough hair. He came onto Hinata's hand and his body trembled slightly it felt too good to be true.

"Want my fingers?" Hinata whispered into his ear. Takumi managed to say 'Yes' and he could feel those rough fingers entering him. Slowly in, out, in, and out even in pace. Takumi laying on his back, legs opening up further apart, and allowing Hinata more access to his body.

"I love you, Hinata." Takumi whispered so softly that Hinata almost didn't hear him.

"I love you, Lord Takumi. I was unsure what emotions I had been feeling about you for a while, but I recently discovered that it's love." Hinata told him before placing kisses on his chest. He could hear and feel Takumi's heart racing. His Lord Takumi's cheeks red and he could feel the own burning feeling of his own cheeks.

Hinata lips traveling downward, kissing Takumi's stomach, hips, and placed a soft kiss on his lip. Takumi's body squirming and his hips moving upward towards Hinata's lips. 

'I want to put it in now, but want to make sure Lord Takumi feels thoroughly loved.' Hinata thought as he started licking Takumi's cock, tasting his cum, and it wasn't the worst taste in the world. It was a bit salty, but that is alright. 

He could hear Takumi moaning his name over and over and over again. Hinata adding a third finger and heard his Lord Takumi gasping. The movement of his fingers increasing the pace a bit more. Hinata felt so hard it almost hurts and he uses his other hand to pull off his lower clothing. His fingers still fingering Takumi's hole and mouth still pleasuring him. His mouth moves away for Takumi hands moved his head away. Hinata moves his fingers out of him. 

"That's enough." Takumi told him while looking at Hinata's throbbing length. He moves his head down, kissed the tip of Hinata's cock, and much to Hinata's embarrassment he came right away from a mere touch of Takumi's lips. His cum on some areas of Lord Takumi's face and a bit in his hair too.

'Damn it.' Hinata thought, his cheeks red, and he looks at Takumi's smiling so brightly. 'He has such a beautiful smile. It is rare seeing him smile like that.'

"I'm sorry, Lord Takumi." Hinata mutters and his cheeks burning.

"It's alright. I don't mind, Hinata. It didn't get in my eyes or anything." Takumi said to him. "I feel so loved and wanted."

Takumi sitting on Hinata's lap, he moved his bottom so he could feel Hinata's soft cock on his hole, and his lips on Hinata's neck placing his own love marks on him. It was not long before Hinata was hard again. Takumi moves himself off of his lap, lays on the bed, knees up, and legs spread. His hole completely exposed and Hinata takes a deep breath.

"You are the only one whom I expose my entire self to you." Takumi commented in a quiet voice, his cheeks flushed, and cock twitching. Hinata carefully positions himself for does not want this to be painful for his Lord Takumi. He wants to go in fast, but forces himself to go in nice and slow. Takumi's arms around his back, nails digging in a tiny bit, and Hinata smiles to himself for it is turning him on more to feel Takumi digging into his skin. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood.

"Ngh, Hinata. Stop teasing." Takumi groans to him. Hinata picks up the pace thrusting in and out. His hand stroking Takumi's manhood not wanting it to be left out. After a few rounds they were feeling a bit tired.

"We need to clean up." Takumi stated while slowly getting up and his backside hurts, but ignores it.

"Uh, Lord Takumi. You should rest...After all..You know.." Hinata couldn't exactly say the words out loud.

"You can rest, Hinata. I can endure. I want to wash up, brush my hair, and put it back up. Best to do it now than later." Takumi said firmly and he looks at Hinata. "Not to mention...You came inside of me a few times...It has dried up a bit..inside...and I can feel it on my thighs."

"I could clean you up." Hinata suggested and wearing a big grin on his lips. "Put my tongue inside and do a complete clean up of the cum. I'll take responsibly, Lord Takumi."

Takumi's face turned red, his lips moving without saying any words, and he stares at Hinata.

"You do know that it's your own cum..." Takumi said slowly and Hinata chuckles.

"Well, I swallow my own saliva. So yeah would have no issues in licking up my own cum." Hinata commented cheerfully as he hugs Takumi. 

"....Fine..." Takumi mutters and he could feel Hinata's hands on his thighs. Hinata's tongue briefly licking his hole causing Takumi to squirm a bit and he found himself being turned on.

"Your cock is twitching from excitement, Lord Takumi." Hinata said teasingly before continuing licking Takumi's hole. His tongue going in and out. Hands caressing his Lord Takumi's thighs.

"Gah, Shut up..Hinata." Takumi moaned while looking up at the ceiling. "So embarrassing."

His tongue going in deep, Takumi moaning in pleasure, and Hinata enjoying it all. Afterwards he licks Takumi's thighs and cleaning them all up. It wasn't long before Hinata was finished.

"I still want to wash up." Takumi stated firmly.

"Can I put it in, Lord Takumi?" Hinata asks while rubbing his cock against Takumi's hole.

"Nope. I want us to come together." Takumi said as he flips Hinata onto his back and swiftly pouring the remaining camellia oil onto their manhood's. Takumi moving his cock up and down against Hinata's hard on. He ignored the pain of his back side, enjoying the pleasure, and they both came at the same time.

"You are amazing, Lord Takumi." Hinata told him.

"....Of course, I am.." Takumi said cheerfully, cheeks pink, and a wide smile on his lips. In the end they both cleaned up and Hinata helped to brush out Takumi's long hair. Takumi promising to thoroughly give pleasure to Hinata.

"I promise I won't come inside of you, Hinata." Takumi stated calmly and he crosses his arms. "After all don't want to....clean up..my own cum.."

Hinata surprise showed on his face and Takumi grins at him. 

"Unless you don't think you can take it?" Takumi asked teasingly.

"I can take it, Lord Takumi!" Hinata replied loudly and nodding his head. "I can take it for sure!"

"...Gah, Don't say it so loud." Takumi told him and his cheeks flushed.


End file.
